marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chatspeak Guide
Whilst surfing the forums, you may come across a strange and unintelligible language consisting of seemingly random letters and symbols. These are the hallmarks of chatspeak. This guide is intended to help you figure out what on earth people are saying. (This Chatspeak Guide is only intended to cover non-Marapet-specific terms, Marapet terms are covered in the Glossary page). __TOC__ = Chatspeak Guide: = bf Boyfriend (see gf). bff B'est '''f'riend 'f'orever, as in: "OMG, thanks for the angel chibs, you're my bff!" btw By the way, as in "btw, you still need to return my pet" diaf 'D'ie 'i'n '''a f'ire. Used when you hate something, and wish to express your desire to see it destroyed, as in "''Random Chat needs to diaf" ftw 'F'or 't'he 'w'in. Used to say something is awesome, as in "Jam doughnuts ftw!" gf Girlfriend (see bf). GL Good luck, as in "'GL with your exam next week!" idk '''I d'on't '''k'now (or, if you're Scottish, I dinnae ken, which means the same thing =D ). jk (or j/k) This means joke, as in "If you tell me the answer, I'll give you my dad's car! jk" jw Just wondering. LMAO Laughing my a** off. Frequently combined with ROFL to create "ROFLMAO" (Rolling on the floor laughing my a** off). lol Laugh out loud. There can't be many internet users who don't understand this term. Still, there are still some who will occasionally look blankly and uncomprehendingly at this word. Lol has been used n the past to mean "Lots of Love", but this isn't really commonplace anymore. It is '''very important to be careful if you wish to use the latter meaning, as messages such as "I'm sorry to hear your cat has died, lol", can be taken in a very different way! Sometimes people will lengthen lol to lololol, loooool, lulz or a similar variation. Meh Meh has two distinct meanings. One means "me". The other is a bit harder to define. One site defines it as: "Indifference; to be used when one simply does not care" OMG Oh my God/gosh. As in "OMG, I can't believe you just called me that!" Sometimes people will change it to the somewhat less polite OMFG. plz Please. PMSL 'P'eeing 'm'y's'''elf '''l'aughing. Used when something is exceptionally funny. rly Really. ROFL 'R'olling 'o'n the 'f'loor 'l'aughing. Frequently combined with LMAO to create "ROFLMAO" (Rolling on the floor laughing my a** off). TBH To Be Honest. Used in forums and maramails often. tl;dr "Too long, didn't read". This is often a reply given to people who have made a very long forum post. Many people dislike reading anything more than a couple of sentences. This doesn't mean you shouldn't make long posts! tmi 'T'oo 'm'uch 'i'nformation. People typically don't want to know if you've just been to the toilet, or hear about your fungal nail infection, so telling them about it will usually get you this response. ttly Totally, as in "Yeah, I ttly would trade you my Chibs for your Ercuw" w/e Whatever (pretty straightforward really!) wth/wtf What the heck/hell". As for wtf, we'll let you work that one out!